In U.S. application Ser. No. 708,667, filed Mar. 6, 1985, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,259, an antenna for mounting on a glass plate is provided in which no hole needs to be drilled through the glass plate, and in which the effects of rain, snow, dirt, and salt on the glass surface are minimized, as compared with the antenna design of U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,799. Antennas manufactured in accordance with the teachings of application Ser. No. 708,667 have found good commercial acceptance for use in cellular telephone systems for automobiles and the like. However, there is need for an antenna for use at longer wave lengths, which, nevertheless, remains conveniently small so as not to be bulky and cumbersome, and which exhibits efficient operation and has a low cost of manufacture due to efficient disposition and economy of parts. Furthermore, there is a need for the antenna system to take up less space on the inside of the window, as well as the outside, with the coaxial cable being less prominent, so as not to be unsightly and to interfere with head room in a vehicle.